Various types of products for increasing the humidification levels of an environment have been in common use for many years. Environments having low levels of humidity, such as the home or office, result in an overall discomfort to the individuals in that environment, particularly during the winter season. Typical problems resulting from low humidity levels in the home are dry sinus cavity and nasal passages, dry and itchy skin that can result in the development of rashes, and scratchy throats. Additionally, maintaining reasonable levels of humidification is especially important for those with respiratory ailments, particularly young children. An environment having an adequate level of humidification improves recovery time and reduces breathing difficulties.
Humidifiers and vaporizers humidify the air by increasing the air's moisture or water content. Typical categories of products used to increase humidity levels in a home include evaporative or impeller type humidifiers and water vaporizers. Evaporative type humidifiers typically utilize motors, fans, wicks and impellers to distribute water vapor from water contained in a water reservoir. Water vaporizers, on the other hand, disperse water vapor by heating the water in a reservoir to a boiling state so that steam is created. That steam subsequently exits the vaporizer's nozzle at a temperature of about 212 degrees Fahrenheit, to provide pure water vapor to the environment.
Presently used water vaporizers cause water vapor to travel out from the exit nozzle of the humidifier at a temperature of about 212 degrees Fahrenheit. Water vapor at about 212 degrees Fahrenheit, if allowed to come into contact with human skin, can cause serious burns in a short period of time. Thus, what is desired is a water vaporizer that provides pure water vapor to an environment while maintaining a safer exit temperature for the vapor.
Additionally, water vapor will occasionally cause condensation, in the form of water droplets, to form around the vapor outlet of the vaporizer. Currently available water vaporizers fail to utilize those droplets of water that may form, causing the condensation droplets to be completely wasted at best and corrode vaporizer components at worst. Accordingly, what is needed is a water vaporizer that is capable of recycling the water droplets which are formed as a result of the condensation that occurs near the vapor outlet.